divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Companions (Divinity: Original Sin)
Four companions can be found in the first town you will visit, Cyseal, that will offer joining your party and assist you through your travels. In addition, you will be able to hire mercenaries as companions once you get to the Hall of Heroes. The price you pay for a hireling is a one time cost. A player can have up to two companions. If one character has the Lone Wolf Talent, the party limits to only one companion. If both characters have the Lone Wolf Talent, they cannot have any companions. The game alters the companion's experience rate so that they are able to catch up to the characters' level. Note: When asked to leave the party, companions return to the Hall of Heroes in the Homestead. If you don't have the Hall of Heroes unlocked yet, they will go to the King Crab Tavern in Cyseal. Madora Madora is a level 3 female Knight, found in the King Crab Tavern in Cyseal. She hates every magic including source magic, and has a sad history you can find out during the gameplay. In fact, Madora was a source hunter who was posted to Hunter's Edge. But after long years of peace, her keen senses have been faded. At the night of orcs' raid on the village, she could do nothing, watching the boy who gave her a beautiful red stone being ripped apart by an orc. She was gravely mutilated and nearly dead when orcs buried her in a shallow grave. Madora was so furious at herself, her weakness, the boy's death and her horrible torture at the hands of orcs, that she'd gathered the last of her strength to grab the red stone in her pocket - with broken fingers, no less. Suddenly, she was healthy again - bones mended, gouged eye returned; the red stone the boy had given her was the legendary Blood Stone. After her revival, Madora swore she will never be weak again, and find the orc who ruined her life. She does finally meets the orc in question in Hunter's Edge, but the truth about him is shocking. You can find out the details during the Revenge of the Source Hunter ''quest. | | | |} Jahan Jahan is a level 3 male Wizard, found in the Library in Cyseal. He hates dark magic too, and has a long history which you can dulge into while gameplay. In fact, he has lived nearly a thousand years. Long long time ago, he was a perfect prince who was handsome and good at magic. One day, he met a beautiful woman and fell in love with her. But suddenly the woman left, and Jahan became sick. He tried everything to cure himself in vain, and as a last resort he summons a demon, Balberith. Balberith said that the woman he loved was also a demon, and he can lengthen his life for a thousand years for the price of his soul. Jahan, having no other options to choose, agrees with him. After, Jahan adventured the world for nearly 1,000 years to find a way out to keep his soul. But he couldn't find any ways, and meets the player. You can meet Balberith during the quest [[Divinity: Original Sin - Quests - Follow the Wizard|''Follow the Wizard]]. | | | |} Bairdotr Bairdotr is a level 3 female Ranger, found in a cage just outside of the Legion Headquarters in Cyseal. She is not well aware of social affairs. She was caged because she had bitten a Legionnaire's face when the Legionnaire approached her from behind. Bairdotr was living in Homeforest. She was raised by a bear, and if she wasn't fast and strong, she would have already been a prey. She wants to find the wizard, Jareth, who taught her humanity. She found out that a witch named Attenberah captured Jareth, so she have to find her first. She gives you a quest, ''The Wild Woman and the Renegade'', during which you can know the whole truth about Bairdotr, Jareth and the Phantom Forest. It is advisable to keep Bairdotr's attitude towards the Protagonists high before you complete the quest. | | | |} Wolgraff Wolgraff is a level 3 male Rogue. He can be found in the tunnel at the cemetery, in Cyseal. Wolgraff can't speak, because sourcerers took his voice when he was young. He has been living a thief's life, but he never took things from the poor. He is gentle, and willing to help a source hunter to find out the sourcerers who made him a mute. His quill is magical, for it doesn't need additional ink. If you ask about this, you can find out that Wolgraff stole it from the house of the Wizard of the Hunter's Edge. Wolgraff has a quest to get his voice back called A Voice in the Wilderness. It starts by talking to the dog in Hunter's Edge. | | | |} 'Henchmen' Henchmen can be hired at the End of Time after unlocking the Hall of Heroes. The henchmen's level cannot surpass one level above the main character's level. Category:DOS Companions